More specifically, the invention relates to an information display unit support having at least one presentation face, comprising at least one sheet of a substantially rigid and foldable material having the said presentation face, stressing means for bending the presentation face of the sheet and holding means for keeping the presentation face of the sheet in the bent state, which holding means oppose the stressing means.
From a folded state, it is sufficient to start to unfold the support so that, under the action of the stressing means, it unfolds completely automatically. Of course, conversely, the support is folded up against the action of the stressing means.
Such types of display unit support are described in the documents FR 2760 880 and FR 2 795 217.
In these display unit supports, the presentation face is extended on either side of the lateral holding faces or strips that elastic return means spring closer together in order to force the presentation face to bend until abutment means oppose the elastic return means in order to keep the presentation face in the bent state; thus, one of the lateral holding faces, which is narrower than the presentation face, can come into abutment in the dihedron formed by the presentation face and the other of the lateral faces or strips.
These supports of the prior art, whilst they are of practical use, do have two drawbacks.
Most of the surface of the lateral holding faces or strips is of course wasted. The format of the sheets from which these supports are formed is limited. In the case of a support having two presentation faces of large width, i.e. 50 cm, the maximum width of a sheet being 120 cm, it is necessary to take two sheets, that is to say to make two cuts and two printing passes, which is obviously expensive.
In other words, and purely as an example, it is a problem to produce a double-sided support 50 cm in width from a single sheet 120 cm in width, while only 20 cm would therefore remain for the lateral holding strips.
The present invention aims to solve these difficulties.